ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Bellwood
Old Bellwood is the fourth episode of OmniMon. Summary Henry and Mary go to Old Bellwood to battle for their second Badge, another Omnitrix piece. Plot (Mary): You know, if a Trainer gets all ten pieces of the Omnitrix they can enter the evolution tournament. (Henry): I've got one here. *holds up Ben's piece* (Mary): That was from New Bellwood. Now we go to Old Bellwood. (Henry): Where is that? (Mary): Eastwards from the Bugly Forest, which we are now in. (Henry): North *points to his left, turns backwards then-* East *points to the place where his back was* Henry starts walking that way. Suddenly, a ball of plasma rolls down the slope. (OmniDex): Plasma Ball. A Bug-type move which starts by the Bug OmniMon spitting then rolling it like a snowball. (Henry): Why is a Bug-type attacking? *a Weevil runs after the ball, then stops in front of Henry and Mary* Henry gets Stinkfly out of his backpack. Henry hurls Stinkfly at the Weevil. (Henry): Stinkfly, Goo Squirt! Stinkfly squirts some goo at Weevil, who shoots a plasma shield. (Mary): Go, Diamondhead! *hurls Diamondhead* Diamond, use Shard Scratch! Diamondhead takes two shards off his back and uses it like swords against Weevil. Henry touched an icon on the OmniDex saying Battle Statistics by accident. (OmniDex): Battle Stats. Stinkfly OmniMon has 25/25 HP. Diamondhead OmniMon has 30/30 HP. Weevil OmniMon has 5/20 HP. (Henry): Stats are helpful. What are the advantages? (OmniDex): Diamondhead OmniMon is Earth type. Weevil OmniMon is Bug type. Earth type advantages over Bug type. (Mary): Yes! I knew it! *hurls OmniMon capsule at Weevil, and successfully captures it* While you're getting your badge, I'm healing my new Weevil OmniMon. Henry and Mary still go east, and find the edge of the Bugly Forest. '' (Henry): Here we are, Old Bellwood. ''They walk forward, and Mary spots the Centre. (Mary): See ya! *goes inside the Centre* (Henry): Where's the Badge building? (Citizen): Oh, you're looking for the Old Bellwood Badge Building. I doubt you'd be able to beat him. It's over there. *points to a casual building* Henry goes inside the Badge Building. As soon as he entered, the place smelt damp of wet rock. Kevin Levin was standing at the far edge, separated by a pool of water and stepping stones. (Kevin): You're here for my badge? (Henry): Obviously. *hurls Stinkfly* (Kevin): In Badge Matches, you only use two OmniMon. *hurls Cannonbolt* (Kevin): Use Rolling Dynasty! Cannonbolt rolls round wildly, creating a tornado around Stinkfly. (Henry): Stinkfly, use Goo Squirt! Stinkfly shoots goo at the circling Cannonbolt, and stops the tornado, shooting Cannonbolt into the pool. (OmniDex): Battle Stats. Stinkfly OmniMon at 15/25. Cannonbolt OmniMon at 20/30. (Kevin): Go, Armodrillo! *hurls Armodrillo* Use, Drill Attack! Armodrillo drills under Stinkfly, and jumps out, knocking Stinkfly upwards. (OmniDex): Stinkfly OmniMon at 5/25. (Henry): Stinkfly, use Goo Maelstrom! Stinkfly flies upwards, farts, and the molecules transform into six hundred other goo molecules. The goo covers Cannonbolt, and Cannonbolt is knocked out. (Kevin): You have beaten one of my OmniMon. You beat one of my OmniMon. Armodrillo is not that easy to beat! (Henry): *hurls Heatblast* Go Heatblast! Use, Fire Slam! ''Then use ''Fire Blast! Heatblast did Fire Slam on Armodrillo, who tried to block, but still lost 10 HP. Heatblast shot a fire blast at Armodrillo, who failed to block. Henry had won his second Omnitrix piece! (Kevin): Now, I give you my prize. *gives the Omnitrix piece and a OmniMon capsule* Character Debuts *Henry Istana *Kevin Levin (first appearance) *Mary Hill OmniMon Debuts *Henry's Heatblast *Mary's Weevil *Kevin's Cannonbolt *Kevin's Armodrillo *Henry's Stinkfly Category:Episodes Category:OmniMon